youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Machinima
Machinima was a gaming network created by Hugh Hancock in January 2000. Contrary to popular belief, Machinima is not a single YouTube channel since it transformed into a "Multi Channel Network". The owner was Alan Henderson, who was devoted entirely to Machinima; a computer animation made usually with a video game or other "machines", according to Hancock. It showcased Machinima from other authors (SeaNanners, SkyDoesMinecraft, DigitalPh33r, DarkSpireFilms, etc.), and added them to its channels for others to view, mostly on Respawn, Realm, Sports and VS. The main channel Machinima, as well as Prime, Trailer, Happy Hour and Inside Gaming are generally less focused on such videos. Machinima peaked as high as the third most subscribed YouTube channel from May to December 2011 (surpassing Smosh), just behind nigahiga and Ray William Johnson and peaked as the most viewed channel on YouTube from February to March 2013, surpassing the longest reigning most viewed YouTube channel, Universal Music Group, after it's six year reign. On January 18, 2019, all content was abruptly set to private on Machinima's YouTube channels. On February 1, 2019, Machinima officially announced that they had laid off its 81 employees and ceased remaining operations. About The Owners Chad Hughes: 28 years old man, Currently living in Los Angeles, California, with his wife and two kids. Est. Net worth: $2,400,000 Alan Henderson: 15 year old filmmaker, former Disney actor. Currently living in Florida with his Mom, Dad, Brother, and Dog. Est. Net worth: $1,200,000 Jack Alwrin: 19 years old, Professional animator and IT, Lives with his girlfriend Marrisa, In Chattanooga Tennessee. Est. Net worth: $1,600,000 The company's name, 'Machinima', is a portmanteau of the words 'machine' and 'cinema', and relates to the use and manipulation of video-game technology to create animations. The website has helped to bring attention to Machinima, the art of creating animated videos in real-time virtual game environments, and to encourage productions based on game engines other than those of id Software's first-person shooter computer game series Quake. Partnerships Ever since sometime in 2010, when gaming YouTubers discovered that they could make money off of making gaming videos, Machinima began to partner a lot of YouTubers, some of the most well known Machinima Partners being darksydephil, SSOHPKC, TheRadBrad, and ToyPudding; among many others. Some of the lesser known Machinima partners include MrBossFTW, Bboymoreno92, Communitygame, Cobanermani456, Machinimaetc, and Mlghwnt, as well as many others. Since then many of the biggest Machinima partners, such as darksydephil and SSOHPKC, have found a way to make a living off of the money they make from Machinima, which is becoming less and less common today. Videos Select Series (Playlists) * Mortal Kombat: Legacy (Discontinued) * Inside Gaming (Discontinued before the channel's end) * All Your History All Belong to Us (Discontinued) * Top Ten FTW (Discontinued) * Arby 'n' The Chief (Discontinued) * E3 (Moved to IGN & Scott The Woz) * GTA 4 Stunts and Bloopers (Discontinued in 2013 due to GTA V) * Matchmaking Series (Discontinued) * Retaliation - A COD4 Series (Discontinued) * Machinima Live (Discontinued) * ETC (Discontinued) * How to... (Discontinued) * Teenage Pokemon (Discontinued) * Brysi music videos (Discontinued) * Quick-build challenge (Discontinued) * Sonic for Hire (Moved to Dorkly) List Of Subscriber Milestones *Machinima hit 1 Million Subscribers On July 21, 2010. *Machinima hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2011. *Machinima hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 27, 2011. *Machinima hit 4 Million Subscribers On December 27, 2011. *Machinima hit 5 Million Subscribers On October 21, 2012. *Machinima hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 29, 2013. *Machinima hit 7 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2013. *Machinima hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2013. *Machinima hit 9 Million Subscribers On August 15, 2013. *Machinima hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2013. *Machinima hit 11 Million Subscribers On March 21, 2014. *Machinima hit 12 Million Subscribers On November 1, 2014. Other Machinima Channels * MachinimaRespawn (2.6 Million+ Subscribers) * MachinimaRealm (1.7 Million+ Subscribers) * MachinimaVS (160,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaETC (150,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaLatino (150,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaUK (25,000+ Subscribers) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers